Mas allá
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Un vistazo al futuro en un día normal escolar (OC)


**«Los ****personajes**** de la trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins»**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

**.**

* * *

**MÁS ALLÁ  
**

**.**

* * *

.

El timbre suena, dando inicio a las clases. Aunque el salón sigue semi-vacío, pues muchos de los alumnos saben que su profesor no llega temprano.

—Oye —Un chico de unos 12 años, de cabello negro, piel morena y vivaces ojos negros llama la atención de otro chico sentado a su lado de casi igual apariencia a él pero de ojos gris.

—Hmm ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado —dice sin despegar la vista del libro que está leyendo. En la portada del mismo, se puede apreciar una insignia dorada de un ave con una flecha, parecido al sinsajo, símbolo del país.

—Ya lo sé y por eso te estoy hablando. Has estado pegado a ésa cosa desde ayer. Me aburro.

—Pues des-abúrrete con otro.

—¡Hey! ¿No se supone que eres mi amigo? Además ¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿Ese no es un libro especial de la biblioteca central? Incluso yo veo el sello oficial de la Sede.

El chico de ojos grises cierra el libro, volteando a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Completamente emocionado.

—¡Lo notaste! Pues verás, éste libro lo tenía mi papá. Parece que él lo pidió prestado y lo dejó por ahí. El título me pareció interesante y de hecho creo que veremos algo así en el próximo año en la escuela ¿Qué mejor que leerlo de una vez? ¡Es fascinante!

El chico de ojos negros bufa por la reacción de su amigo. Un completo ratón de biblioteca, sin embargo, la curiosidad también le invade ¿Qué puede ser tan emocionante para hacerle hablar con tanta energía?

—Ya ¿Y de qué trata? ¿Una leyenda, cuento o historia de horror? —pregunta enderezándose para intentar ver mejor el dichoso libro.

—¡Nada de eso! Habla sobre el pasado de la nación. Los juegos del hambre ¿Has escuchado de ello?

Su amigo se da un momento paraa pensar un poco, recordando algunas pláticas de sus padres.

—Oh, sí. Creo que era un evento que se hacía antes de la segunda revolución. Una competencia entre chicos para ver quién era el más fuerte y llevar gloria a su…. No recuerdo qué. Pero parece que no era del agrado de la gente.

—Distrito Lian. Llevaban gloria a su distrito. Antes de que fuéramos estados, el país se dividía en Distritos. Habían doce supuestamente —continúa el chico la explicación—, el punto es la competencia ¡Era genial! Te escogían en un sorteo, te llevaban a lo que era el llamado Capitolio para entrenar, darte de comer, ser una celebridad y una vez en el juego, usabas toda tu inteligencia y fuerza para ganar. Si eras el vencedor ¡Te volvías rico! ¡Imagínate eso Lian! Si eso… si eso aún existiera sería genial. Yo podría ganar, soy inteligente, y tú también. Podríamos hacerlo. Seríamos rey…

—¡BASTA IDIOTA! —Ambos niños se sobresaltan ante el repentino grito. Voltean hacia atrás encontrándose con una niña de furiosos ojos azules y cabello rubio recogido en una trenza.

—¿Pero qué te pasa tonta? ¿Por qué gritas? Ni siquiera hablábamos contigo.

—Ray, tranquilo —Lian intenta calmar a su amigo, notando la atmósfera tensa que se ha formado. Los demás niños también los ven asombrados, esperando una pelea que no llegaría.

—Me dices tonta, pero más tonto… no, idiota te queda mejor. Idiota eres por hablar de algo como los Juegos del Hambre sin saber más que lo que el estúpido libro dice. Habla cuando lo hayas leído todo, no antes cuando no vas ni a la mitad. Tú no sabes nada de esa competencia.

Ray se levanta, claramente ofendido. Encara a la chica apretando el libro en su mano ¿Cómo ésa niña se atreve a insultarlo y dejarlo en ridículo? ¿Es que no sabe que él es el hijo de un miembro importante del consejo distrital?

—Parece que sabes más ¿No? ¿Qué tal si nos iluminas? Porque éste libro dice muy bien todo del pasado de Panem. Según tú, niña antisocial que poco habla ¿Qué son los Juegos del Hambre?

La chica oprime el puño, ahogando las ganas de golpear al niño. Pero su madre le ha dicho que eso no arregla nada. Las palabras son siempre la solución aunque como decía la abuela, a veces no son suficientes.

—Los Juegos… no eran más que una forma de como el Capitolio controlaba a las personas. Nunca fueron justos. Dices que si existieran, te gustaría ir porque eres inteligente ¿Qué inteligencia usarías teniendo que matar a tus compañeros? Tener que vivir con el recuerdo de aquellas personas que te vieron por última vez como su ejecutor.

Chicos que tal vez nunca quisieron ir. Que lo que más deseaban era quedarse en casa a salvo con sus padres viendo lo mal que se la pasan los que fueron en su lugar. Responde ¿Qué de genial tiene saber que puedes morir en cualquier momento? En un lugar que no conoces, y no siempre por personas. Contesta ¿Qué de divertido tiene blandir una espada o cuchillo contra tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué de sorprendente ves estar padeciendo hambre durante semanas huyendo de seres mutantes que sólo quieren destrozarte? ¡Dime! ¿Podrías vivir en riqueza cargando consigo el resentimiento de las familias de los chicos a los que mataste? O… levantarte gritando con pesadillas donde ellos te piden explicación del porqué lo hiciste aun cuando ellos te suplicaron. Con sus fantasmas que nunca te dejarán. Si es que vives, claro.

Ray se queda mudo ante aquellas palabras. No sabe exactamente si es debido a lo que la chica dijo o a la tristeza y dolor reflejado en sus opacos ojos azules.

—Yo… po-podría, t-tal vez usaría… —Se queda sin palabras, sin saber que responder.

Tal vez ella tiene razón, había leído hasta la parte en que los jóvenes eran llevados al Capitolio. Donde la protagonista llegaba y veía con cierto temor y desconfianza a los otros competidores, pensando en si su compañero sería su aliado o enemigo. Todo por su hermana. Hasta ahora se había enfocado en la recompensa que ella tendría si ganaba, dejaría de lado su pobreza y pecaras condiciones.

Regresaría al lado de su mejor amigo que se notaba que la quería, así como ella. Pero no había profundizado en su pesar de tener que matar personas, aun siendo una cazadora. De tener que abandonar a su hermana menor y su madre, su resignación a morir en ésa competencia. La niña tenía razón. Él es un idiota.

Baja la mirada, avergonzado. Pensando en cómo disculparse. Una mano que transmite calidez se posa en su hombro, por un momento piensa que se trata de Lian pero al levantar la mirada se encuentra con unos iris azules conciliadores además de una sonrisa.

—Parece que lo has entendido. Me alegra mucho. Perdón por llamarte idiota pero… me desesperaste. Salí de mi paciencia, sólo quería que vieras el mundo de aquél entonces como ella lo vio.

Ray sonríe también, correspondiendo el gesto.

—Gracias, estabas en lo correcto. Perdón también por cómo te hablé. No fue educado de mi parte.

—Ejem —Lian carraspea llamando la atención de los chicos—, si ya terminaron de reconciliarse y pedirse matrimonio… vayan a sus lugares que el maestro ha llegado.

Ray y la chica se sonrojan desviando la mirada al escritorio en dónde el maestro ya está revisando sus cosas. Comparten una pequeña risa antes de tomar sus lugares de nuevo. Sabiendo que ha sido un extraño inicio para una amistad. Ray guarda el libro en su mochila con la promesa de leerlo apropiadamente.

De pronto, cae en cuenta que no sabe el nombre de la chica ya que jamás habían cruzado palabra alguna y nunca le prestó demasiada atención como para preguntar.

Espera al pase de lista para saberlo pues sería muy mal de su parte que no supiera su nombre.

—Ray Hawthorne —El maestro le llama.

—Presente —Responde. Es el turno de la chica de cabello rubio que se sienta detrás de él.

—Primrose Mellark.

—Presente.

Excelente, ya sabe su nombre…

¿Mellark? Oh, ahora todo le tiene sentido.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

**Notas Finales: **

¡Hola de nuevo! Por tercera ocasión dejando un extraño relato corto salido de mi extraña imaginación, valga la redundancia.

Una pequeña vista al futuro no tan lejano de lo que fue el mundo de Katniss. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó? ¿Demasiado raro? ¿No entendieron? ¿Nos volvemos mejores amigos? ¿Fue algo usual? Háganmelo saber en un comentario Jaja. No hay pena o flojera que valga aunque de antemano les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído.

Es todo por mi parte, de momento ¡Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
